


~Ibuki's Special Show~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Guitars, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Ibuki is a famous rock star and her girlfriend Mikan Tsumiki attends a performance which her and Ibuki ends up as the main stars.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 22





	~Ibuki's Special Show~

Ibuki was a very popular rock star she would go on tours, perform on a big stage, and hangout with fans. Ibuki had many fans but her biggest fan was her girlfriend Mikan Tsumiki, and has been ever since Ibuki's music career started.

Mikan would always try to ask Ibuki to go one of her shows but since it was very loud where she performs she could never go. But as Ibuki was about to leave for her show, she got an idea. Since Mikan's ears was sensitive to very loud noises Ibuki found some earmuffs that would help block out the sounds but not too much to the point that the Mikan can't hear.

"Here Ibuki found earmuffs that will help precious Mikan enjoy the show." Ibuki said as she handed Mikan the earmuffs.

"T-thank y-you." Mikan replied.

As the two got to the Spot, it was in the early stage since the performance started at 9:30pm and it was 3:45pm, so there was enough time to get everything done and probably have some free time. Mikan helped Ibuki do many of things like, making sure that everyone was fully fed, if anyone got injured she would fixing their injuries, and would be a judge on Ibuki's practice routine.

As the time was getting closer, Mikan reserved her spot in the crowd and Ibuki was getting into costume for the performance. Ibuki's outfit consisted of a red and black ratio with a dress with spikes around the chest piece and the skirt, with ripped tights and topped off with black platforms.

When the time arrived for Ibuki to perform, Mikan was giving Ibuki a good luck kiss backstage before Ibuki was to perform. The spot was packed (as usual) with people there to have a good time. As Ibuki showed herself to the crowd, the crowd was already cheering.

"Y'ALL READY?, IT'S TIME FOR MY NEW HIT SINGLE, BAND-AIDS!!" Ibuki shouted as the crowd went wild.

As the performance was going on, Ibuki noticed that Mikan was bobbing her head to the music and that inspired an idea that would to cooperation with the crowd. After the performance ended, Ibuki called out to the crowd for a favor.

"HEY, COULD Y'ALL PAVE THE WAY FOR MY FAVORITE NURSE" Ibuki shouted towards the crowd.

The crowd was confused at first but knew who it was when the spotlight moved from Ibuki to Mikan. As the crowd separated, at the end Mikan was there but had a nervous look on her face and she couldn't walk down the aisle because of the anxiety she felt. But Ibuki saw how scared Mikan was because of the large crowd so she decided to help her.

When Ibuki met up with Mikan at the end of the aisle and reassured her that there is nothing to fear and she was there to comfort her if it was too much. As the two were head towards the stage, few people cheered the two on.

After they were on the stage, the lights started to dim and the spotlight was on the two of them. Immediately Ibuki picked up her guitar and started to play a song that Mikan's mother sung to her when she was a child, and as soon Mikan heard the tone through the earmuffs, she started to to cry and the crowd started to sway to the tones.

After the song was over, Ibuki and Mikan shared a delicate kiss with each other.


End file.
